Sharon's Nightmare - White Lies
by Live Freely
Summary: After shooting Dwight, Sharon has to deal with the events of the day. Will she be able to sleep?


Sharon's Nightmare – White Lies

After the shooting of Dwight Darnell, Sharon and Andy drove home to the condo in totally silence with the events of the day weighting heavily on their minds and bodies. She sat facing straight ahead as her fingers played with Andy's gold wrist bracelet. Andy parked the car and quickly moved to open Sharon door helping her from her seat. With their hands linked together they made their way into the elevator for the eleventh floor. No words spoken between them since leaving the PAB. As she stared at the elevator door Sharon rest her head against his chest and her hands around his waist closing her eyes listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat.

Upon entering the condo they removed their guns, badges and keys. Sharon leaned on Andy to remove her heels and jacket along with her purse. Andy holds her hand walking them towards the bathroom to let the hot shower wash away some of the aches and pain as well the blood stains that has lingered on Sharon skin and clothes. After a quick shower Sharon faced the mirror with a daze and faraway look in her eyes while, Andy dressed them both and brushed Sharon's hair. Snuggled in bed with her head against Andy's chest, they wrapped their arms around one another holding on for dear life. Sharon started to feel the pull of tiredness as her eyes fight to stay opened. A soft rhythm of her breath alerted, Andy that she had finally surrendered to sleep.

She is sweating and shaking her heart racing a million miles a minute. Her breath comes in shallow and panic is taking over her entire body. She is enclosed in white light and can't see beyond her face. Am I dying? Have I gone to heaven? She closed her eyes and waited for the blow to come.

One, two, three - bang, bang, bang is all she hears. Everything is in slow motion. Running, screaming bodies in all direction but she focuses only straight ahead. Closer and closer she moved forward staring in the eyes of the devil and his only reaction is a smirk that will hunt her days and nights.

She stands but hears only silence and an absent of other human beings. A gushing of liquid turns her eyes upward to see blood running down from the celling onto the walls and quickly covering the floor of the courtroom carpets. She stands in the middle of the courtroom dress all in white as blood covers her high heels and slowly begins to rise around her ankles, knees, waist, chest and head. She looked around calling for help but she is all alone with no way out and waits for death. Sharon screamed as her head goes under for the last time.

Gasping for air Sharon jumped from the bed landing on her backside from the worst nightmare since Stroh's escape. This shooting has brought back a long buried memory of shooting a man her rookie year as a patrol officer. As her heart starts to slow down she gets on her knees and reach on the night stand for her glasses. With her glasses on she looks towards the bed at a slightly snoring Andy laying on his back. With a small smile on her lips she kissed his cheeks and quietly makes her way out of the bedroom.

Badly shaken after the nightmare, Sharon makes her way outside to the balcony where it is raining. She stands in the rain and open her hands hoping that it will wash away the blood.

Andy sensing Sharon is not in bed leaves the bedroom to find her standing outside in the rain. Calling her name in a whisper to not startle her, Andy wraps his hands around her waist. "You have ask for forgiveness and there is nothing to forgive because you did nothing wrong," said Andy. Only time will heal your wounded heart and soul.

Sharon turns and buries her head on his chest crying for the innocent lives that were taken in a senseless act of violence. Knowing that Andy is right, she has asked and received forgiveness from her _Priest._ She now needs to forgive herself. She will always be thankful that she has the most understanding and loving man in the world.

Fin


End file.
